


Dream a Little Dream

by Sgt_Pepperony94



Category: Broadchurch
Genre: F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-14
Updated: 2015-12-14
Packaged: 2018-05-06 19:29:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5427971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sgt_Pepperony94/pseuds/Sgt_Pepperony94
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ellie begins to have dreams about Alec that drives her insane.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dream a Little Dream

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Dream a Little Dream  
> Author: Sgt.Pepperony  
> Fandom: Broadchurch  
> Rating: M  
> Pairing: Alec/Ellie  
> Disclaimer: Do not own characters. All property to ITV and Chibnall.
> 
> I only just thought of this one a couple days ago and now it won’t leave me alone. So here it is.

_Ellie Miller rolled over in bed. The morning light had stirred her from her sleep and she groaned as her warm cheek hit the cold side of the pillow._

_“Sun go away,” she grumbled. She felt an arm snake around her waist and a finger drawing a circle around her belly button. She hummed contently as she felt soft lips and the gentle scratch of hair on her neck. “Morning.”_

_“Morning,” her bed partner replied, his Scottish brogue thick and lovely._

_Ellie turned over again and opened her eyes. She smiled when she saw Alec Hardy resting beside her, his dark eyes were gazing intently at her and his hair was musing against the pillow. He pulled her closer and kissed her softly on the lips. She softly moaned as he rolled her onto her back. He was already hard when she slipped her hand down to guide him inside. He grunted as he felt wet heat around him and she let out a sound that surprised her a bit. With her legs tight around his narrow hips, his thrusts increased the pace and she gasped and moaned._

_Alec grinned and kissed her tenderly as Ellie's nails began to dig into his back, “Oh god. Oh Alec.”_

Ellie Miller woke up in a cold sweat, panting and her hand down her pyjama bottoms. Confused and stunned, she sat up and tried to blink away what she had dreamed about. Alec Hardy, in her bed, kissing her body, her lips, his… thing inside her. She had liked it. She had liked it and moaned his name. She looked at the clock and launched out of bed. She only had half hour to get Tom and Fred out of bed, get them off to their schools and herself to work.

Her boys are rather grumpy but she doesn't have the time to fight them. With Fred at his pre-school, she arrived at work looking like a hot mess. She had no time to pin her hair back so it looked like she had been in a laboratory experiment.

“Miller,” someone called. Ellie felt her back sweat. The voice calling her was the man she had been dreaming about not an hour earlier. Alec was in his office, his reading glasses balancing on the end of his nose, and staring at her. Ellie was not sure if he looked pissed or not. “Can you come here for a moment?”

Ellie stood straight and waltzed into her boss’s office, “Can I help you sir?”

“You're late.”

“Sorry. Power must have cut out last night. My alarm didn't go off.”

“Right, well, don't let it happen again.” Ellie found herself staring at his Adam’s apple and the way it moved as he spoke. Then she looked at his hands and noted the way his fingers tapped against the computer mouse. Her neck grew red at the thought of his fingers touching her body. “Have you done something with your hair?”

“No. I was in a rush. Forgot to pin it back.”

“Right well, get to work before the Chief comes in.”

Ellie nodded and sighed deeply as she left his office. Once she booted her computer up, she went to the toilets and splashed water on her face.

“For fucks sake Ellie. It was only a dream. It doesn't mean anything,” she told herself.

-o-

The next couple days, Ellie tried to avoid talking to Alec, which was near enough impossible given their close proximity at work. Due to the lack of work load, Ellie found herself staring at him, marvelling at the way he chewed on a pen lid, occasionally rolling his tongue around the end. Even though he wasn’t doing it on purpose, Ellie was getting a bit miffed that he was only fuelling her desire for him.

Ellie Miller did not fancy Alec Hardy. That was that, she decided.

-o-

_It was late at night and Alec supposed he should go home. He had been staring at an e-mail for the best part of twenty minutes, trying to pick out something that could help them solve this case. There was a gentle knock on the door that broke his trace._

_Ellie was standing there in a very beautiful looking blue dress that clearly wasn’t work appropriate. He gapped for a moment before coughing, “Miller. Why you still here?”_

_“I just came to see you were okay.”_

_“I’m fine. I’m off in a minute.” Ellie strutted over to him and he felt slightly intimidated at that moment. Not that he would show it. “Is there something I can help you with?”_

_“You’ve been teasing me on purpose.”_

_His eyebrows furrowed in confusion, “What?”_

_“You, Alec Hardy, have been teasing me all week. Wearing that grey suit. Biting on that pen lid.”_

_“Miller-” She put her finger on his lips and straddled his lap._

_“Shush, we’ll have time to talk after.”_

_Before he could speak, she had already covered his lips with hers._

Ellie was startled awake by her alarm clock, and she felt as though a cold bucket of water had been thrown over her.

“Fuck!” she yelled into her pillow. She dreamt about Alec again. She dreamt about a man who fifty percent of the time she felt like strangling him while the other fifty percent wanted to push him off the sodding cliffs. Ellie breathed deeply and decided she need a shower.

Once under hot the water, Ellie leaned the back of her head against the tiles. She tried her best to banish her thoughts of Alec Hardy but somehow he peaked in. She closed her eyes. Soon her mind was filled with the image of Alec joining her under the spray, his hands touching her stomach and hip. His hand would move to her breast and then to her centre.

Ellie let out an irritated. Her core was aching but she knew if she touched herself, she’d never be able to look Alec in the eye again. However, the thoughts of how his lips would feel on her skin, his tongue caressing areas she did not know were sensitive, and his hands touching any flesh he could get his hands on came into her mind.

Ellie gave in and soon she had to brace herself against the tiles to stop her from slipping. She had no time to recover because as soon as Fred was awake, Tom would be up. Then she would have to face Alec.

-o-

The fucker was wearing a grey suit. Ellie could barely hide the blush on her cheeks. The suit clung tightly to his skinny legs and arse. Ellie was close to snapping, dragging him by his tie into the storage room and work her frustration out.

She wasn’t too sure as to when all this started. She never really had erotic dreams before. The only time this had happened before was back when she was in love with her former boss. Joe had asked her out fairly swiftly after they met. Ellie thought about her interactions throughout the last week in an attempt to pinpoint a place as to when she started feeling this way.

On Sunday, she had invited him over for dinner. He had stayed, helped cleaned up and afterwards they opened the bottle of wine he had brought. They had gotten chatting about their kids and for the first time, it felt easy between them. They were relaxed and he smiled. He had a really lovely smile and his eyes sparkled.

A smack on a desk snapped her out of her thought and she was reminded of the reason why Alec was a pain in the arse when he yelled, “For god’s sake!”

Everyone looked to her since she was usually the only person brave enough to ask if something was wrong. Reluctantly, Ellie went to his office and dared asked, “You okay?”

“Sodding computer has gone and frozen,” he snapped.

“Have you tried turning it on and off again?”

“Cheers Miller, I never thought about that.” His sarcastic tone made her eyes roll. “I was supposed to be getting an e-mail from Tess about Daisy coming for the summer.”

“No wonder you’re so wound up.”

“I can say the same thing about you Miller. What’s been up with you all week?”

“Nothing.”

“Don’t lie to me Miller. You’ve been avoiding me all week and coming to work looking like a hot mess.”

Ellie sighed. Instead of telling him, how she felt, Ellie stormed out of the office and went straight to the bathroom. She braced herself against the sink and breathed heavily. Thankfully, she was alone so she could gather her thoughts. So she thought.

“Ellie.” She turned and saw Alec by the door. His voice wasn’t sarcastic. He was concerned. He was always worried about her. “Ellie, please tell me what’s wrong.”

“It’s nothing Alec,” she answered quietly and looked at her shoes. He moved closer to her and Ellie looked up at his face, his eyes pleading to tell her what was wrong. “I’ve just been feeling a bit…”

“Feeling what?”

Ellie decided she had enough of lusting over him. She grabbed the lapels of his suit and kissed him forcibly. When she let go, Alec looked dumbfounded. She almost laughed.

“Can I come around yours tonight? Tom’s got a school trip to London and Fred is on a sleepover with one of the kids in his school. I’ll explain everything.”

Alec, still stunned, could only nod.

-o-

Ellie felt awfully nervous as she walked up to Alec’s front door. She knew she had to be honest with him about what had been going through her for the last week. Tentatively, she knocked the door. Alec showed up in just his shirt and trousers and his confusion did not appear to have waned since the incident in the bathroom.

“Hi,” she said softly. Her nerves got the better of her and she giggled.

“Suppose you better come in.” He handed her a glass of wine. “Right, what has been going on Miller?”

Ellie explained everything, expect what happened in the shower that morning because she didn’t want to give him another heart attack, pacemaker or no pacemaker. Alec listened intently and was speechless. Ellie’s face went bright red and she buried it in her hands.

“Oh Christ. This is a mess isn’t it?” she mumbled.

“Ellie…” Alec had no words. He pulled her hands away from her face and he stroked his thumb over her cheek. “Ellie, this isn’t a mess.”

“I’m having sex dreams about my boss. How is this-” Alec silenced her by kissing her. It was soft and gentle. Once he pulled back, Ellie looked at him slightly stunned. Before he could move back, Ellie kissed him again, only firmer. Her hands went to the back of his head to seal him to her lips. Once they felt the need for oxygen, they broke apart. “Ellie, are you sure you want to do this? There is no going back?”

Ellie played with his shirt buttons and contemplated it for a moment. It didn’t take long and she nodded. Alec kissed her again and lowered her to the sofa. His lips moved to her neck and the feeling of his rough stubble felt heavenly against her skin. His fingers unbuttoned her blouse and fiddled with the back of her bra until the material came away. Ellie sat up to toss the clothes aside and lay back down. Alec licked his lips and lowered them to her breasts. His tongue wetted one nipple. Ellie hummed at the wet heat from his mouth.

He released the nipple and went to kiss her neck again, “God, your skin tastes good.”

“Thanks I guess,” Ellie gasped. “Alec, kiss me.”

He complied and kissed her. For the first time his tongue entered her mouth. With him distracted, Ellie unbuttoned his shirt and peeled it off. She relished in the feel of his skin against hers. Alec kissed her down her body. He was gentle on her soft belly, covered in silvery stretch marks. He started to unbutton her trousers when Ellie stopped him.

“Wait, Alec.”

“Yeah?”

“Would you rather me do something for you?”

Alec blinked and shook his head, “This is about you Ellie.”

He took her trousers and knickers off in one go, and as he started kissing down her thigh, Ellie felt anticipation and nerves in her blood. Alec hooked a thigh over his shoulder, his hands touching her hips and he lowered his head.

Ellie gasped as she felt his tongue perform almost kitten-like licks. She started mewling and her body bucked involuntarily into his mouth. Even from the smallest of ministrations, he was close to having her possessed. She was in heaven. His stubble on her thighs added to the sensation and further sensation was added when he pushed one finger into her and then another while his lips sucked her clit with the occasional roll with his tongue.

“Oh Alec,” she moaned, gripped his hair and squirmed. She was close and he could sense it. He crooked his finger at the right angle and licked in just the right spot on her clit. She shattered and called his name. “Oh fuck.”

Alec removed his mouth and fingers from her. He wiped his mouth with the back of his hand and went to kiss her on the lips. While she was still a tiny bit spent, Alec picked her up and carried her to the bed room. Ellie smiled and kissed him. Once she recovered strength, she pushed him on his back. Alec wasted no time in getting his trousers and boxers off and Ellie straddled him.

He was already fully erect when she gripped him and slowly she guided him to her. It felt painful at first given he was the first man she had slept with since the unfortunate shag back when the trial was happening but a small wriggle around and he fitted comfortably inside her.

Alec sat up so their bodies were pressed together and they both started moving slowly. Her breaths were short and sharp. He had his hand gripped on her back while the other was tangled in her hair. Their lips pressed together and Ellie cupped the back of his neck. Their close proximity meant she could gaze into his eyes and her heart inflated. Her pace increased and soon they were both slamming their bodies together.

“Oh god, Ellie,” he groaned into her neck. “I love you.”

Ellie barely had time to register his words when he started to fumble clumsily at her clit. She buried her head deep into his shoulder and her nails started to bite into his neck and back. One last slam of the hips and Ellie came again. Alec followed with a tremble. Both panted on each other’s shoulder before Ellie found the energy to lift her head.

“Alec.”

“Hmm.”

“I love you too,” she whispered into his ear.

Alec kissed her neck and shoulder and lay down, happy with her on top of him.


End file.
